umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eston International
|location = Eston Post (Region 56) |owner = Redstone Railway Company Central Division |lines = * RRC: ** Lucek Memorial Line ** Treno Auditore Line ** Orchid Express Line ** Eston Rocket ** Garri Kasparov Line * RTN: ** East Line * SRA: ** Northeast Corridor (planned) |opened = September 6th, 2018 |image = Eston International 2018-10-14.png |caption = Overview of the station in October 2018 |operators = * Redstone Railway Company * Rail Transit Network * Sanostonburg Railway Authority }} The Eston International is a major railway station, and the main hub of Redstone Railway Company Central Division. It was constructed over the place of Eastern Observatory Station, which was open from March to September 2018. History The Eastern Observatory station was built by KrebsLovesFiesh in late March 2018, alongside with Crap Line to the One World Trade Center and Limited Express 69 to RTN-maintained station in Eston Post. The station itself was very crude in design, and had extremely confusing terminology. It was instantly mocked for relying on single-track sections, which made eventual refurbishment nearly impossible. In April 2018 the station received an expansion, which was not counted to the grid, as it served Boatlev technology, not standard rail. Due to many problems and slow degradation of the station building, on September 4th, 2018, ParrotAntics and Ugultu demolished the original station building, leaving the Boatlev expansion in its original place. They also demolished the vast majority of the tracks, including the nearby RT East line. They also removed and sealed Dungeon of Toilet Spermkle, made by Neo. Other buildings were moved away, like Eston Post Town Hall, or removed via chunk regeneration. The new and current building was completed on September 6th, 2018. Layout Current Building The station building is much bigger than it's predecessor. It is two-storey buliding, with platforms on first floor, and waitroom on the second. There are 8 platforms: 6 double-edged and 2 single-edged. An underground passage between platforms 7 and 8 was built for RT East line passengers. Station's track slots are 5-block wide, and the tracks are separated with stone slabs. Each slot is guarded by gate opened through detector rail. Platform hall is covered with glass roof. Second floor is adapted to serve as waitroom, with cash offices and seats. Access between floors are provided through elevators. It also has a decorative Grundig advertisement built by Ugultu on the front (eastern) facade of the structure. Lines maintained Old building The station's building was crude in design. It was 5 blocks tall and was made of brick, oak wood and glass. Station's 17 single track slots were described as "platforms" (according to Krebs' alleged inspiration in Japanese railways) and the gaps between tracks could be overrun by series of jumps. Lines maintained (September 1st, 2018) Adjacent stations Gallery File:LML1.png|EOS in March 2018 File:EOSmaprender.png|Last map render of EOS - September 1st 2018 Trivia *Grundig advertisement is loosely based on the one in Münich Hbf. Category:Buildings Category:Railway stations Category:Redstone Railway Company Category:Rail Transit Network